Better Than Revenge
by lindsayrus
Summary: Patricia can't stand the new girl at the Anubis House! Not only is she a huge bully, but she stole Jerome from her, too! All Patricia wants to do is get a little revenge, and there's nothing she's better at! Can she get revenge, and still solve the mysteries of Anubis House? Join Patricia and the rest of Sibuna for a huge mystery, twists and turns, romance, and A LOT of drama!
1. Preview

Better Than Revenge

Preview

There are tragic breakups:

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me!?"

"We're over."

Touching makeups:

"I love you."

"Ok. I forgive you."

A new student:

"-who **hates** me and is trying to **ruin** my life!"

"She's a...a...a..."

A mystery:

"How is he still alive!?"

"Guys, I think I found something."

Secrets are uncovered:

"You guys are...related?"

"Wait! I thought we were besties!"

New friendships are made:

"Come on. You don't need her. **We **are besties now."

"I think we should just put that behind us and be friends."

Remember, the good-guy doesn't always win:

"She's...dead?"

"**Help!** Somebody help me!"

Things take a turn for the worse:

"I quit."

"I think she would be a good asset to Sibuna."

They need help:

"Where else can we turn! It's our only choice!"

"We can't ask **him **to help us!"

Strange things are happening at the house:

"I keep dreaming about her."

"I hear him every night, but he's never there."

"He's almost, hypnotized."

"I keep getting strange notes from someone."

And most importantly...

**Revenge **is in the air:

"I'm **so **not taking this anymore."

"We can team up and totally **destroy **her."

* * *

**Author's note: Review if you want to read more! I already wrote the whole thing! There's over a hundred chapters!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Go stand in the corner and think about what you did

**"Jerome! Alfie!"**I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran to the house across the street.

It was summer and Alfie lived across the street from me. Almost every summer, Jerome came and lived with hum. Don't ask why!

"Yes, Patricia?"Alfie asked in his 'innocent' tone, trying not to laugh.

"First of all, how the hell did you get in my house!?"

"You left the door open."Jerome laughed.

"So you broke in?"

"Maybe."

"And can you explain this?"I pointed to my soaking wet clothes.

"That's easy. We just put the bucket of water in the-**Ow!**"Alfie yelled as Jerome stepped on his foot."What was that for!?"

**"Shut up."**Jerome said and I laughed on the inside. What? I couldn't let them see that I found this even slightly funny.

"Well, you two better watch out."I said doing the 'I've got my eyes on you' thing and walking back to my house."I'm gonna get those two. Hard."I closed the door behind me and started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"What was that, Patricia?"my mother asked. Always butting in.

"I just said...I'm gonna get...different clothes."**Stupid Patricia! That doesn't even make sense!**

"And why are you all wet?"

"Well...me and they boys across the street were having a...water balloon fight!"

"Alright. Go get freshened up. It's almost time for supper."

"Right. I'll do that!"I ran up to my room, where I thought I could be alone to plot on how to get back at Alfie and Jerome, but, of course, two pests were there."What are you doing in my room!?"

"Nothing!"Mikayla and Alexander shouted at the same time. They were ten year old twins. My little brother and sister.

"Alex? Miki?"

"Yeah?"

"Get out!"I pointed to the door and they started to walk out."Miki. Give."She handed me my hair extensions."Alex."He handed me a few pounds."Where's the rest?"

"Here."He sighed and handed me some coins.

"Thank you, and goodbye."

Alex stuck his tongue out at me and i shut the door behind them.

I sat down and started to draw a diagram. I already knew what I was going to do to those...I guess I'll call them...**boys. **Boys are just **so ****exhausting.** Alfie and Jerome are boys, right?

* * *

**Author's note:I hope you like! Also, you'd best remember Alex and Miki. They may be very important later on...**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and, I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him.

My diagram was finished. I had gottin in(Alfie's dad does have a soft spot for me, if I do say so myself), told Mr. and Mrs. Lewis not to go in the house, and set up all the traps. Well, not traps...pranks.

I laughed to myself and got ready for my plan to fall into place.

I made sure not to set anything up in Alfie's parents' room. Or the kitchen(they didn't want anything to happen to their food).

I heard some crashing and smiled to myself:My plan had worked. Alfie had triggered the watergun, which triggered salt, he bumped into Jerome, which triggered a pie-a-pult, and so on.

I laughed as Jerome and Alfie walked outside. Alfie's hair was wet and messed up. He was covering his eyes:Probably got salt in them.

Jerome had pie all over his face.

I couldn't help but fall to the ground and roll around in the grass:It was hilarious!

"**Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! My eyes!"**

"Well, played, Trixie."Jerome wiped some pie off his face. I blushed slightly and looked down.

"Thank you, Jerome. Alfie, you might want to get that salt out of your eyes."

"**No, really!?"**Alfie went to do whatever it is Alfie's do, and it was just me and Jerome.

He walked over and sat next to me.

"You're a worthy opponent."

I did this girly giggle and made a face at myself.

"I know."

"You are so much different than any other girl I have ever met."

I got up to leave, figuring that was a bad thing.

"Wait!"I looked at him."Stay."I smiled to myself and sat next to him again.

"I thought I was strange?"

"I never said that. I said you were different. I like different."I did that stupid giggle again. I scowled a myself."And I thinkg your giggle is cute."

"And...I think you look cute with pie on your face..."Wow. That was lame. Jerome laughed.

"You're cute."He leaned in and kissed me. We stayed like that for about thirty seconds before I tasted something weird.

"I think you got pie in my mouth!"I said as I pulled away and started laughing.

"What kind is it?"

"I don't know, but it's really sweet."

"Just like you."

We kissed again and Alfie walked outside.

We stopped and looked at him.

"**Oh. My.** _**Gosh**!_ I **need **to tell Amber!"

He left. I looked at Jerome and we burst into laughter.

"Life is good, Jerome. Life is good."

* * *

**Author's note:So sorry I haven't posted in forever! It takes a lot of work to have a straight 100 in every class! This might be my last post, because I think I might be getting a new phone for Christmas, and I store all my stories on my phone. I don't know if they can transfer all the data before they shut it down, and, as you know, I've already written all of this story! Hopefully they can, so I can still post!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause. She took him fast than you could say sabotage

*One week later*

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me!?"

"Trixie, this just, isn't working out, ok? And, I met someone else. She means the world to me."

"We've only been dating for a week! And I thought I meant thhe world to you!?"

"Trixie..."

"Don't call me that! And why couldn't you just tell me in person? You're right across the street, you idiot!"I hung up before he coulp answer.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My mascara was running down my face, and I looke like a raccoon, my face was all red, and I'd gotten makeup all over my new shirt.

My phone had started ringing, and I answered."**What **do you want, Jerome!?"

"Ever heard of caller ID?"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Mara!"

"Actually, this is Nina."

"Sorry, Nina? Who gave you my number?"

"You did..."

"Right. What do you want?"

"Well...We're going back to school soon, and I need some advice."

"About..."

"Fabian."

"Why don't you talk to Amber?"

"She won't pick up her phone, and I figured the next best person was you, because you got to Jerome so easily."I sucked in my breath.

"Of course. Jerome. About that...We just broke up, so I think you should talk to Mara."

"But-"

"Talk. To. Mara."

"Patricia, please?"

"Bye, Nina!"I hung up and got another call. It was Mara."So much for that theory."

"Hi, Patricia. I heard you and Jerome broke up."

"How?"

"Well, his girlfriend..."

"Yeah?"

"I know her. We went to grade school together. She called me, telling me that she had a new boyfriend, you know, because we're great friends and we keep in touch. I asked her who it was, and she said Jerome."

"Of course. What's her name?"I asked, slightly jealous.

"Anastasia. Everyone calls her Annie,"

"Why Annie? Why not something slightly less annoying? Like Tasie?"

"She is **not **annoying! And I think it's a pretty name!"

"Sure, it is."

"Patricia! Why are you being so cruel!?"

"Mara, she **stole my boyfriend**!"

"Why can't you be happy for her?"

"I don't know her, and she **stole my boyfriend**!"

"Exactly! You don't know her! How do you know she isn't a good person?"

"I guess you're right, but I still hate her."

"Patricia. It's not like relationships last."

"Ever heard of marriage? Go talk to Nina. She needs some advice."

"Alright. I'll see you at school, yeah."

"When does it start...?"

"Uh...Two weeks? Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't remember."

"You do know Annie is going there, right?"

"**No.** I did **not **know that!"

"Sorry! I'll talk to you later, yeah? I need to give Nina that advice you were talking about."

"Sure. Yeah. Bye."I hung up. Maybe losing Jerome **wasn't **so bad. I could always use my skills to get rid of Annie. After all, there's nothing I do better than revenge.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I walked up to Anubis House, knowing that I would have a long year ahead of me. With Jerome, Annie, and all the lovey dove-y couples, I didn't know how I was going to survive.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. Mara, Mick. Joy, Fabian, and Amber were all there.

Joy ran up to me immediately.

"Patricia! I missed you so much! And I'm sorry about Jerome. You deserve better, and we all know that."Joy greeted.

"I agree. Patrome just doesn't seem right. I mean, you guys were as cute as could be, but something wasn't right."Amber said.

Mara, Mick, and Fabian didn't even seem to notive I was there.

Mara and Mick, or Micara, as Amber liked to call them, were all cozy and were about to kiss. Probably for the hundredth time, for all I knew.

Fabian just wanted Nina to show up. I knew he missed her and she missed him. I wish they would just realize they were in love and get it over with.

Jerome and Alfie arrived next. I knew 'Annie' would arrive soon after.

Sure enough, she did. She jumped into Jerome's arms and they started to kiss. It made me sick.

I had to admit, though, she was beautiful. She had shiny, straight black hair, about the same height as me, gleaming blue eyes, and the perfect body.

I looked at myself. Not nearly as pretty as her.

Mara could sense my jealousy, and called her attention.

"Annie!"

"Mara! I haven't seen you in forever!"She hugged her. This seemed to make me even more jealous.

"Annie, this is my friend, Patricia. Patricia, this is Annie."

I held my hand out for a shake, but she just looked at it in disgust.

"Jerome's ex, I suppose? What a coinki-dink! He's told me all about you!"I tried not to scream or cry."Would you be **desperate,** perhaps? I know someone who would **love** to date you."She laughed."Yeah, right."

Mara gave me a 'don't you dare' look, while Joy game me a 'she completely deserves it' look. I decided to listen to Joy. We have been friends so much longer, and we're besties.

I punched that annoying Annie in the nose.

"Ow!"She faked and pretended to cry.

"Patricia! What did you do that for!"Jerome yelled.

"Oh, come on! That doesn't even hurt! She's faking! Joy, does this hurt?"I punched her in the nose and she didn't even flinch.

"But she hit me harder than that!"

Amber, Mick, and Alfie had slipped out of the room. Fabian was staring out the window. Everyone else was yelling.

"Nina!"Fabian screamed as a taxi drove up to the house, and ran out the door. I went and followed, not wanting to be by anyone else."

"Hi, Nina!"I said, trying to make myself feel better, even though I have no idea how that would have helped.

"Hi, Patricia. We need to talk, don't you think?"I guess I should've stayed inside. I turned on my heels and started to walk away."About _you know who_?"I turned back around and she cocked her head towards Fabian.

"Right. Did you talk to Mara?"

She nodded and Fabian looked at us like we were talking a different language.

"Are you guys talking about Joy?"he asked, confused. I wanted to start laughing, but held it in.

"Yeah. We are definitely talking about Joy."

"Of course we are!"

"Yep. That's girls for ya..."We took turns awkwardly lying to Fabian.

"Right..."

"What about me?"Joy asked, coming outside.

"Nothing!"

"I don't know..."

"Yes, he does!"

"I mean, I really don't."

"Well, I guess he doesn't, but he does."Nina and Fabian took turns being weird. I laughed.

"Trust me, Joy. This has nothing to do with you."We started walking back to the house."It's Fabian."I pushed he inside and went back to Nina and Fabian.

* * *

"So, what do we need to talk about, exactly?"I asked Nina as we started walking later that day.

"Well, I talked to Mara about how to get Fabian to like me, or ask me out, or something, and she just said to let Joy do the dirty work for me."I sucked in my breath."And she said 'Just like I let Amber, so I could get Mick.'"I may not like Amber as much, but I know that was wrong of Mara, and I didn't want Nina to turn out the same way.

"You know what? Mara has been getting on my nerves lately! I think **we **need to talk, instead."I cracked my knuckles, then my neck, and started to head back to Anubis House.

"Patricia, I don't think that's a good idea, and I really need your advice."

"Fine. I guess Mara and I can talk later."

"Ok, so, what should I do?"

"I don't know, but, Mara wants to hurt Joy, and I plan on finding out why."

"Patricia, I really need your help. If you help me, I'll help you, ok?"

"**Ok.** I guess you could just tell him how you feel Or you could do something that he ikes and make him more attracted to you."

"But I don't want to ruing our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh, trust me. He feels the same way."

"Really?"She looked at me.

"**Oh**, yeah. He wouldn't do **anything **until you came."

"Really!?"

"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"Nina started jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Calm down. You didn't win the lottery."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:I underestimated just who I was dealing with

I went back to the house with Nina, getting ready to room with Joy and possibly Mara. Well, I'm really mad at Mara and will probably kill her before the end of the day.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing?"

"Joy? Jerome? Mara? Annie? Me? Amber? Tell me!"

"Um...Joy?"

"If you say so!"

"Shut. Up."

"Jeez. You're cranky."

"And you're happy. Just shut up, Nina."

"Fine."She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm just nervous, ok? I shouldn't have come this year."

"Well, maybe you should stop worrying and start trying."

"What do you mean?"

"You should stop worrying about Jerome and Annie and everything else and start trying to get Jerome back. Or maybe just get rid of Annie."

"Good advice, Nina!"I yelled as I ran back to the house as fast as I could.

"You're welcome?"

* * *

I had finally made it back to the house and thrust the door open. I was panting and dripping with swear. Ew.

I started to walk around, looking for Jerome. I just needed to use my own advice:Tell him how I feel.

I rounded the corner and fell. I looked up and saw Annie.

"Oops! I'm **so **sorry!"she said sarcastically, laughing.

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what? Coming here?"

'Yes.'I thought, but said aloud,"No. For you. You really shouldn't wear miniskirts."She looked like she was trying to hide being offended.

"Whatever."Annie left.

I had gotten up and brushed myself off. I looked around, satisfied that no one had seen, and went to the kitchen where everyone was. Or, at least I **thought **everyone was...

* * *

I can't **believe **how unlucky I am!"I complained to Mara and Joy in my room after we had gotten roommates.

"Oh, please. At least you don't have to room with your ex-best friend."Mara said.

"But I have to room with my ex-**boyfriend's **girlfriend who **hates **me and is trying to **ruin **my life!"I shouted at Mara. Yeah, that's right. I have to room with **Annie! **

"Relax 'Trish. I'll be here for you. At least we get to be roomies!"Joy said excitedly. Mara seemed to be thinking about something.

"No wonder she doesn't like you."she muttered.

"What? You saw how she acted when we first met!"I retorted.

"But you were horrible to her!"

"Yeah, I punched her, but that was **after!**"

"And what you just did."

"Excuse me?"

"You were really rude to her. The miniskirt thing?"

"She tripped me **and **said I should be sorry for coming here! Wait, you...How do you...You were **spying **on me!?"

"No. I just...overheard...the conversation..."

"Well, you know what, Mara? You just crossed the line! First you hurt Amber, then you defend Annie instead of me, and then you give bad advice while trying to hurt Joy!"

"What?"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did! Nina told me exactly what you said!"

"I have no clue what's going on, so I'm gonna just...Leave."Joy said and slid out the door.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!"

"What's going on in here!?"Victor yelled as he came in, while I happened to be pointing at the door."Get on with it!"

"Well, you see, sir-"Mara started.

"Mara was just leaving."I glared at her.

"Yeah. That's what I was going to say."She ran out of the room and Victor scared a t me with his pointy face.

"I guess I'll leave too?"I ran to find Joy. I needed to tell her what was going on. I ran into someone and we both fell.

"Looking for Joy I suppose?"They asked. I looked up and saw Jerome.

Shit. I scrambled to my feet and was going to start running again when he grabbed my arm.

"Trixie, wait. I'm sorry, ok? I had to choose. It's something you wouldn't understand."

"You know, I don't understand. And, actually, you could have chosen to stay."I tugged my arm away from his and found Joy in Fabian's room. Flirting with him, of course.

"Joy!"She looked at me."Get out here!"

She rolled her eyes and said to Fabian,"I'll be right back. I need to do something real quick."She smiled and walked up to me, closing the door behind her."What do you want!?"

"We need to talk about Mara. Stay away from her."

"I don't understand."

"She's trying to hurt you."

"How? I don't think Mara would try to hurt anyone."

"Ok. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Nina and Fabian are completely in love, and Nina asked Mara for relationship advice."

"Not true!"

"Joy, I know it's hard to accept, but they are going to get together any time now. Listen. Mara told her to 'let Joy do all the dirty work.'"

"How do you know she's trying to hurt me? It could just be a misunderstanding."

"I'm not finished. She ended 'Just like I let Amber so I could get Mick.'"

"I can't belive her! She's such a...a...a..."

"Say it."

"Bitch!"

"That's right. Let it out."

"I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind!"

"No!"She looked at me oddly."Say Annie's a bitch first!"

"Annie's a bitch!"

"Yes!"

"I heard that!"

Shit.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

I was standing alone. All alone. No one was there. Not a sound. Not a word. In a white room.

"Hello?"I called, the sound of my voice echoing off the walls."Anyone there?"

I heard a laugh. A laugh from someone who thought they were perfect:The only one in the world. Only one person could have this laugh:Annie.

She suddenly appeared in front of me. She was **huge!** A giant!

Then, another figure appeared. I couldn't make them out, but they were now laughing with Annie.

"No! Leave me alone! Stop it!"I yelled as Annie came closer, the other figure close behind.

Annie's foot came right above me and she was about to step on me, when I woke up, panting.

"Got a problem, loser?"Annie asked.

"No."I said."Do you?"

"Yeah, actually. You are **way **to loud, and need to, I don't know, shut the fuck up."

I gave her the "What Ever Major Loser" sign, and laid on my back, looking at the ceiling.

"Please let this end soon."I said in my head.

* * *

I woke up feeling very sick. I don't know if it was just because of Annie, or if school was stressing me out.

I felt like a drum was beating in my stomach:A bunch of butterflies were flying in there(or maybe there were elephants...):Or maybe a volcano was about to erupt.

"Joy, I'm not feeling so good."I whispered as we were eating breakfast.

"It's probably just those first day of school nerves."she whispered back.

"I hope so."

We were sitting in this order:Joy, me, Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Annie, Mara, and Mick.

"What are you looking at?"Annie asked me.

"Not much."Everyone was silent except Joy and I who shared a high-five and laughed.

Annie kept making faces like she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Nice, Patricia."

"Fuck off, Mara."Joy said as she stopped laughing.

Mara looked down at her food and everyone was silent for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"I can't belive Mrs. Andrews would give us a quiz on the first day."I complained to Joy as we were walking back to the house after my long day.

"I know. No one could ever remember French, and I wasn't even here last year. Imagine how hard it was for the students that were actually **new**!"Joy replied.

"And now Joy says..."

"Except Fabes...He's good at French. I'm sure of it."

"Joy, I'm sorry, and you know we'll always be besties, but you really need to get over Fabian. He loves Nina."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."There was a long silence."So, did you ever get to Jerome?"

"What?"

"You know, talk to him? Like you told Nina to talk to Fabian?" Oh, no. I'm just losing friends left and right, aren't I?

"No. We talked, but not really how I planned it to go."

"So you **did **tell Nina to talk to Fabian?"

"No! Well...Yes."

"Why would you do that to me?"

"You know I would never try to hurt you. Nina went everywhere looking for relationship advice, but no one gave her **good **advice, and I was the last one left. I pretty much **had **to give her advice. It's not like I **wanted **to."

"Why couldn't you give her **bad **advice?"

"Because, she had nowhere else to turn and I didn't want to be mean."

"Since when do you care about being mean!? To Nina!"

"Since we became friends! Are you trying to say I'm not a good person?"

"No. I'm just saying you never really cared."

"so you are.

"Yes. Fine. Sure. Whatever you think, Patricia."

"Joy, I thought we were besties?"

"So did I?"

"Joy! I didn't do anything! We're roomies! Besties!"I yelled as she wanted away.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:She underestimated just who she was stealing from

Annie. This is all her fault. I lost Jerome, then Mara, and now Joy! It's Annie! She's causing this somehow! She must have known and told Joy, or something like that!

How could my life have come to this? Where did Annie come from? How did she know **everything?**

I didn't know, but I planned to find out.

I now have a room with **two **people who hate me. That's just what I needed.

* * *

"I don't understand. When did he meet her?"I asked Alfie after supper when we were playing his new video game, _Zombie_ Crushers, that Jerome 'Didn't have time for.'

"I don't know. Sometime, like, maybe the weekend after you started dating?"he replied.

"Why wouldn't you just say."

"I don't know."

"You're good at this."

"I know. I would kill Jerome at this, too."

"You are not..."I gave him a look."Ok. You are."

"I know."

"So, did you notice anything **weird **about Annie?"

"N-n-nn-no."he stuttered.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me, or I'll break this thing."

"Ok, fine!" There was a long pause.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Well, it's not really her. It's Jerome."

"I'm listening..."

"Ever since she came along, he's...changed."

"How so?"

"He really doesn't talk to anyone anymore. And..."

"And..."

"He's almost...Hypnotized."

"Ok. This is a waste of my time."

"No. I'm serious. His eyes changed color and they get _really wide_ whenever he sees Annie. Have you ever noticed that he does everything she says?"

"Interesting..."

"Sure it is. Now, can we get on with this?"

"No."

"B-bu-bubu-but we were just-"

"I need to talk to somebody. Get Amber to play your game with you."

"But she's a **_girl!_" **

"And I'm not?"

"Uh...Sorry?"

"Screw you!"

* * *

"Joy, I think we need to talk."I entered our room and locked the door behind me.

"I think so, too."

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too." We hugged.

"Joy, there's something I need to tell you."

"Same here."

"Ok. You first."

"I love Taylor Swift!"

"I know! I don't seem like the type, but me too!"

"Ok, what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about Annie and Jerome."

"No need for long pauses."

"Ok. Alfie told me..."I explain to Joy everything Alfie had just said to me moments before.

"So? For all you know, he got colored contacts, and Annie **is **his girlfriend."

"But he doesn't talk to anyone anymore, and he literally does **everything **she says."

"Again, Annie is his girlfriend. And Alfie is probably messing with you. It **is **Alfie, you know."

"Whose side are you on!?"

"Yours. I just just think Alfie is getting to you."

"Jerome doesn't even have time for Alfie! He **always **has time for Alfie!"

"Alfie is messing you."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

"**Nina!**"

"What? Come to criticize me?"

"No...I need your help."

"Strange, but ok. What do you need help with?"

"Jerome. Annie. The usual."

"Ok..."

I explained the whole scenario to Nina.

"Why don't you tell Joy?"

"I did. She doesn't quite believe it."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe get Fabian to help and research."

"Thank you so much, Nina. You're the best friend ever!"

What I didn't know was that my best friend was listening the whole time.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you guys like this story! I'm really proud of it. And I also wanted to tell Inspire13 since I can't reply to you**** that I _do _remember you! You were like the most loyal follower of my stories! And I'm so glad you decided to read this! I'm so excited to have such a wonderful person view this story! Thank you! And I also want to thank rocker729 for reading pretty much all of my stories! You are seriously awesome and I'm so glad people like you read my stories! Thank you to everyone who reads my stories! I'm so glad you all like it! You're all amazing! Thanks again! I love you all! ~L**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

"Patricia, I don't think we should be friends any more."Joy said, surprising me, when we were walking to school together.

"What?"

"You always pick the American over me. You go to her for help, and ina way, state me as a liar. You try to help **her **get Fabian, instead of **me. **I don't think that's how true friends act."

"Joy, I can have her as a friend, too, and everyone needs help, and advice, at some times. If you don't want her to be my firned, then I agree with you. I can be friends with anyone I want, and you can be the same."I walked over to Fabian and Nina, who were only a few feet away."Hey, guys...Oh...Sorry...I'm interrupting something."I said when I got closer and realized they were kissing.

"Hi, Patricia. No problem."Nina said, blushing.

"Yeah. Hi."Fabian added.

"Um, are we allowed to swap rooms?"

"No way. I am **not **switching rooms with you. That's the last thing I need. Plus, Amber would **kill **me!"

"No. I mean, I want to swap rooms with Mara."

"Really? Why? Fabian? Are you sure this is Patricia?"

"Aliens kidnapped Patricia! _**Ah!**_"Alfie yelled, running in circles.

"Nice, Alfie! You blew our cover!"Amber screamed.

"Hi there, Amber."

"Do you really want to switch rooms?"Amber asked, hopeful. I'm guessing some drama was going on between them and Mara.

I thought for a minute, then said, without a doubt,"Yes. Why would I want to room with two people that hate me, when I can room with people that are actually my friends?"

"What about Joy?"Nina asked, confused.

"We haven't really been getting along, lately. She said she didn't think we should be friends any more..."

"Aw, I'm so sorry, Patricia. We won't let that happen again."Amber stated, trying to look tough.

"Thanks, guys. Did you get to do any 'research.'"

"Um, no. I haven't actually even asked yet."

"This is getting awkward, so Alfie and I are going to leave."Amber pulled Alfie towards the school.

"What are you guys talking about?"Fabian asked.

I did a gesture towards Nina, and she explained the whole Jerome, Annie situation.

"I guess we could look into it."

"That's great! Yes! Nina, a moment, please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. I just wanted you to know...I'm really sorry for how horrible I was to you."

"Alright."

"I think we should just put all of that behind us and be firneds."I stated. I wasn't sure if she considered us to be friends.

"I thought we already were?"

"Ok, good. Just wanted to make sure."

* * *

(History class)

Jason kept babbling on about something no one cared about.

Except maybe Mara.

I wrote a note to Nina.

"Do you guys have any theories?"

I threw it over to her desk when Jason turned around.

A note landed on my desk.

"We didn't even look yet, Patricia. Remember? But I do have a theory."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't. It's too risky to say in a note. I'll tell you it's about Annie though."

"No one is going to read it."

"Except maybe Mr. Winkler when he catches us."

"Ok. Fine. Whatever. Talk to me before French."

I didn't recieve a note back, but got a nod, instead.

"Patricia?"

"Yes, J-Mr. Winkler?"

"What do you think?"

"What was the question, again?"

"Who is the main Egyptian God?"

"Oh, that's easy. I think that's in a sixth grade history book. It's obviously Amon-Ra, better known as Ra."

"Impressive. Pay better attention next time, yeah?"

* * *

I went to my locker to get my stuff for French. I was really excited to hear what Nina had to say.

When, I opened my locker, a note fell out.

"Where did that come from?"Nina asked, startling me.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's from Jerome."Amber added, coming out of nowhere.

"I doubt it. I'll catch up with you guys in a second, yeah?"

"Ok. I'll wait by my locker for you."Nina walked over to her locker, and Amber followed.

I opened the note.

"She's not what you think. ~S"

* * *

**Author's note:Ok, so, yes. I understand that I just posted yesterday, but I'm bored, and I want to get to the good parts of the story! And, for anyone who read this story on the Nick boards, you probably already know who ~S is, so please don't comment who it is on the reviews! But, for anyone who didn't, who do you think ~S is? ~L**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:She's actress! Whoa!

I jumped after read the note. Who isn't what I think? Maybe Annie is actually nice to some people? Maybe I just have to get to know her? I doubt it. And who is ~S?

* * *

"Ok, so I was thinking. Maybe Annie used one of those watches and hypnotized him!"

"Seriously, Nina? That's like something Amber would say!" I hit my hand on my forehead.

"I'm right here!"

"Shh!"

"What? Do you hear something?"

"Yes!"

"What is it!"

"Your mouth! Now, shh!"

"Jeez, Patricia. If we're going to room together, you're going to have to learn not to be a bitch to me."

"No offense, but she's right."

"Fine. I'm sor...sor...sorry."

"Ok, now, seriously. I don't know why or how this happened, but I'll figure it out. Everything sould be back to normal in a few weeks.

"Thanks, Neens."

* * *

I kept reading the note over and over again. Something just wasn't right.

"She's not what you think. ~S" I read aloud in my new room.

I looked closer at the note. It looked as thought it now read, "She's not what you think ~P" The note slowly formed my name.

I dropped it, startled, and looked back down at it. Nothing had changed. I was just imagining it.

The 'S' looked as though it was supposed to be erased. Proably not.

I realized I hadn't read the front when I'd gotten the note.

I flipped it closed and looked at the front. "**To: Patricia." **It read in big letters.

The back said, "**Watch out. It isn't safe.**"

I couldn't believe I'd missed so much, just because I'd been too lazy to look at what was on the outside.

* * *

"Oops!" Annie said sarcastically as she bumped into me, knocking me down.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I replied.

"I know it is. Suggestion: Stay _away _from Jerome."

"I have been. The last time I talked to him was... A long time ago. Suggestion: Get your facts right. You should probably go to Mara if anyone for information."

"Why _Mara_?"

"What's going on?" Jerome asked. Alfie was right. He didn't look the same as he used to.

"Nothing, honey."

"Ok."

"Can't you tell when she's lying?" Jerome looked at me, confused. "I mean, come on. It's obvious _something _was going on! You don't say 'nothing' unless _something _is happening!"

"Jerome, go to your room."

"Alright." He just walked to his room. Just like Alfie said. He does everything she says.

"Listen, Pixie. Talk to my boyfriend again, and I'll smother you."

"Oh, I'm so scared! My name is Patricia."

"That's what Jerome calls you."

"Whatever...Nanny." She looked at me like I was insane. "That's what Jerome calls you." I went back to the kitchen, where Nina was washing dishes.

"Whaere have you been? You were supposed to help me." Nina said.

"Sorry. I got a little busy."

"Annie?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Isn't she the source of most problems around here?"

"What did she do!? Tell me!"

"To me: Nothing. To Amber: Insults over and over and over."

"I thought maybe it was just me. You guys can see the bad in her, too?"

"Well, yeah. Most people can't, but we _are _the smart ones around here. I mean, Sibuna."

"Fabian?"

"Yep."

"I know Alfie does, so that's five out of ten, maybe? Counting Annie?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Actually, I can't. I need to do something."

I heard a voice in my head. They were saying, "Go to your room."

"This better not have anything to do with Annie."

"It doesn't."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress! Whoa!

I went to my room and found a note taped on the mirror: To Patricia.

I ripped it off and read the inside. It said, "Everyone is connected. Watch your back. ~S"

First of all, how did "~S" get in my room!? Why doesn't "~S" make any sense? How is this supposed to help me? Why is everything so complicated!?

* * *

The next morning, I was walking to school with Nina and Fabian.

"So, what did you guys find?"

"Nothing yet." Fabian answered.

"But we'll find something, no matter how long it takes." Nina added.

"Ok." Maybe I should listen to this "~S" character. Where do I turn? I know I can trust Nina: We've gotten pretty close. But what about Fabian? What if I can't trust him? I'm probably just letting this get to my head.

"Did you hear what I said?" Nina asked.

"Sorry. What?"

"Fabian and I _did _find something, but he's not comfortable saying it."

"Tell me!" Fabian had gotten a little farther ahead, so it should be safe.

"There's a possibility that _isn't _Jerome."

"What do you mean?"

"Fabian found something about, like, spirits possessing people. I'm not sure."

"I don't think that's right. Jerome may not be right, but he's still the same Jerome."

"I didn't think so. Maybe...Maybe Jerome is being forced to do this stuff."

"Maybe."

I saw Annie not far ahead, practicing what looked like karate. Then, she started doing gymnastics.

"I think you should try to forget about her for a while. It's only causing you trouble."

"I'll try, Neens. I'll try."

* * *

"I think she would be a good asset to Sibuna."

"What!?" I screamed at Jerome. He had called a Sibuna meeting.

"Oh, come one, Trix- Patricia." He saw me glare at him. "You saw what she did earlier today. I saw you watching." I looked down.

"He has a point." Nina whispered.

"Shut up."

"Sorry. I'm just saying, she's pretty tough."

"Ok?"

"I say we have a vote. Yes or no. Put it in the hat." Alfie said.

"I agree." Fabian added.

After we'd all written down our answers and put them in the hat, Alfie started to count.

"One no, two nos, one yes, two yeses, three yeses, three nos, one vote left."

I figured that the three yeses were Jerome, Joy, and Amber, Jerome is stupid enough to love her, Joy is still mad at me, and Amber is clueless.

The nos were Nina, Alfie, and I.

At least that's what I think.

"The last vote says...Yes. Annie gets to join." Alfie sighed.

All I could think at that moment was one important fact: Someone had betrayed me, and I was going to find out who.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

(?'s pov)

I knew I couldn't have picked yes. I didn't think Annie would get in, but I messed everything up, and now she _is _in.

I should have stuck with my guy and done what was good for _me_. not someone else.

I messed up Patricia's life, maybe someone else's, but most importantly, my own.

* * *

"Seriously, guys? We're going to play Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. It's only, like, the best game ever. It's going to be just us girls, too." Amber said.

"Exactly."

"Ok, care to go first, Patricia?" Annie questioned.

"Sure." I gave her a fake smile. "Nina. Truth or Dare."

"Um... Truth."

"Do you know who voted to let Annie in... _The club?"_ I remembered Mara was there.

"Yeah. The obvious and someone else. I don't know who 'someone else' is, though."

"Fair enough."

"Um... Annie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to break up with Jerome."

"No! That's stupid!" Annie pouted. "Do something else!"

"Let someone give you a blind makeover, and it can't be Amber."

This was making me happy.

"_Aw!" _Amber yelled.

"Ok. Joy."

And now I'm angry again.

Anni came back with a ridiculous makeover and Joy winked at me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Nina, do you think maybe Joy _didn't _vote for Annie to be in?"

"I don't think that's right. Then that would mean Fabian _and _Alfie voted for her to come in."

"You're right."

The game went on and on for hours until Fabian barged in.

"Hey, Nina, I was wondering if... Oh. Sorry." He blushed a deep scarlet.

"It's ok. One second."

"I'll be in my room."

"Are you guys dating?" Annie asked as Joy made an upset look.

"No. Not yet. I think he might ask me though... I hope."

"That's so cute! Go!" Annie shooed her out the door.

"I guess the game's over." Amber said, walking out the door, along with the rest of the girls.

I grabbed Annie's arm.

"Yes?"

"Stay _away _from my friends. They don't need you ruining their lives."

"Why would I ruin their's when I have yours?"

"What did you say?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"I _said... _Why would I ruin their's when I have yours?"

I let go of her arm and got my phone, satisfied.

* * *

(Nina's pov)

"Hey, Fabes." I said, walking into his room.

"Oh, hey."

"You wanted to talk to me...?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if..."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: On the playground won't make you many friends

"What's he saying!?" Joy and I yell/whispered at the same time.

"Relax. Love-master Amber gots it alls under control." Amber said.

"Don't talk like that." I commented, which led to Joy going, "No."

"Fine. Ok. I hear him. He's saying, 'I was wondering if.'"

"He's 'wondering if?'" Joy questioned.

"He keeps saying 'if' over and over."

"Oh, get out of my way!" I pushed Amber and put my ear up against the door.

"If I what?" Nina laughed.

"Would you... Like to-"

"What is he saying!?"

"Ssh!"

"Would you like to... Go... On a date... With me?"

"Tell us!"

"He asked her out!"

"Like, to be his girlfriend?" Joy asked nervously.

"No. On a date."

"Oh, yay! That's so romantic!" Amber screeched.

The door opened and we all fell in.

"Hey, bestie." Amber said.

I laughed. "Hi, Neens." I stuttered.

"Hi."

"We should go." I got up and grabbed Amber.

Nina grabbed Amber's arm, so she couldn't leave.

"Fabian, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"But, do you want to?"

"Yes." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, dragging Amber, as I followed.

Fabian kept his hand on his cheek in awe and Joy left, stomping.

"That was nice. Huh, Nina?"

"No, that was _not!" _Nina yelled. "What were you guys _thinking!?" _

"We just... Wanted to see if you guys were dating, secretly? I think you are." Amber said.

"Well, we aren't, and you may have just ruined my chance!"

"You're going on a date with him... How would that ruin your chance?"

"I have no clue.."

* * *

"Hey, Patricia. This was in the bathroom. Did you leave it there?" Amber asked, holding up a note that was addressed to me.

"Uh, yeah. Silly me!" I took it and sat down on my bed.

What if Amber read it? She's so snoopy, and nosey. I don't even know what it says, yet, and it could have something to do with her. Ok, I'm totally losing it.

"The attic. ~S"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

When everyone was asleep, I crept out of my room and went to the attic door.

"I don't know what you mean, ~S, but, I hope this is what you wanted me to do."

I used a bobby-pin I found in Nina's lamp (_Long story) _and opened the door to the attic. I had never been up there before, I realized. Sibuna used to come up here when there were only three of them, I'd heard.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs.

As far as I could see, nothing was abnormal.

"What do you want, ~S?"

"What are you doing?"

I whipped around and sighed in relief.

"Nina! You startled me!"

"Well?" She questioned.

"Actually, I don't even know."

"You know you can tell me."

"I seriously don't know. ~S-" I shut my mouth immediately.

"~S?"

"Ok, you can keep a secret, right? Not even Amber can know about this. Got it?" She nodded. "I keep getting strange notes from someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

"Any signatures?"

"Just... ~S"

"I'll have to look into that. Can I see one?" I handed her the note that I had taken with me. The one that had caused me to come up here. "This looks oddly familiar."

"What?"

"Not the note, the handwriting. I'll figure this out."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Maybe, just maybe, you were supposed to come up here to find out that I could help? That's the only thing that comes to mind."

* * *

I knew Nina was a good friend and most likely wouldn't tell anyone, but in the back of my mind, I felt I couldn't trust her. I remembered that one note that said that everyone was involved. What if Nina was doing something for Annie? I truly doubt it, but I'm just trying to listen to ~S.

It was a few days later, and I was itching to tell somebody about Annie.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"Nope. Nothing. I know this '~S' somehow. I know I do." Nina replied.

"Hey, Nina. Can I show you something?"

"Sure." She started typing again and I took out my phone.

"The other day, when we were playing Truth or Dare, I talked to Annie afterwards."

"Uh-oh."

"And I got this recording of her..." I played to Nina how Annie said she was trying to ruin my life.

"Oh my Ra! You were right..."

"You didn't believe me?"

"No, I did. I just didn't think you would ever find proof."

"Do you know who did it? Was it to humiliate me?"

"What? I'm lost now."

"Who voted for Annie to get in?"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: There is nothing I do better than revenge

"You! It was you, wasn't it!?" I yelled at Fabian after school that same day.

"What?" He asked.

"Was it to make me look stupid?'

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh, come on. Nina won't tell me, so it had to be you! Just confess already!"

Ok, so this is what happened...

"I... Wait, what? You think it was me?" Nina had asked.

"No. I'm not saying that. Do you know who it is?"

"No... I don't think so."

"Ah-ha! You _do _know!"

"What?"

"You don't want to sell them out, because you care about them!"

Ok, so it wasn't very specific, but I knew what she meant.

Back to reality...

Fabian stayed silent, and I couldn't take it any more. I pushed him up against the wall.

"Was. It. You. Or. Not?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Anastasia? You know. Was it you?"

"No! I swear it wasn't! I did exactly what Nina did!"

"And what did Nina do?"

"She put down 'no!'"

"Fine. Wait... You expect me to believe it was _Alfie!? _He hates her almost as much as I do!"

"Look, Patricia. It wasn't me, and I already got an explanation."

* * *

"_You! Alfred Marmaduke Lewis!" _I shouted more confidently, because I knew for a fact it was him.

"Uh... Ah... Er... Um... Wait up, Jerome!" Alfie yelled, and started to run, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Jerome doesn't even have time for you anymore. I thought you hated her!"

"I do!"

"Then why'd you do it!?"

"Trixie... Jerome is my best friend. He cares about her, so I wanted to make him happy and said 'yes'- Dang! Why would I tell her that!?"

"Jerome _was _you best friend. Have you noticed that you've only been talking to girls lately? That's because Jerome has _no _time for you anymore and you don't have anywhere else to go. Watch your back, Lewis." I slammed him up against the wall and walked away.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

"You did _what!?_" Amber and Nina yelled in unison.

"Oh, come on. He deserved it." I complained.

"Why?" Amber was completely clueless.

"He said 'yes'!"

"I better run then..."

"Amber, I'm not going to hurt you. You're just a little clueless, that's all. No offense."

"A lot taken!" She pouted.

"Listen. Alfie will never see it coming. He'll realize his action figure is missing, and eventually, he'll find it."

"I don't like where this is going." Nina said.

"In a very _special _place."

* * *

(Annie' pov)

"Please, Jerome!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Take. Me. To. The. Party."

"Ok. When and where?"

I smiled.

"Now, Hathor house."

* * *

(Alfie's pov)

"Trudes?"

"Yes, Alfie?" Trudy asked from the kitchen.

"Do you know where my alien action figure is? The rare one?" I walked into the kitchen so she could see me. She got a worried look on her face.

"Would this be it?" She pulled something out of the freezer.

"_**No!**_" I got on my knees and yelled as loud as I could. "**_Why!?_**"

My rare, prized possession alien figure... Was frozen solid.

"So this isn't it?"

* * *

(Annie's pov)

"That was _great_, Jerome. Wasn't it?"

"Sure."

"We need to go somewhere."

"Where now?"

"That amazing restaurant downtown. You know which one I mean."

* * *

**Author's note: So this chapter was basically to show you how Patricia gets revenge on Alfie and to give you a little inside look on Annie and Jerome. Something weird is going on, that's all I'll tell you. ;) But anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been posting! It was my sister's birthday this past week and we had 2 parties and I was just busy the whole time that whole week so I couldn't post! And this week/next week will be my 2 parties, so I don't know if I'll be able to post then! So I just wanted to let you guys know! But, afterwards, I promise I will post every week except when I have like vacation! Maybe even every day for this story! Thank you all for reading and sticking by this story! It means a lot! ~L**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

"Why don't you just put it by the heater?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"It would melt! It either stays frozen or melts! Why!? Who would do such a thing! Why!?" Alfie yelled.

I snickered under my breath.

"Well, which one is it?" I asked.

"Neither!"

"So..."

"I don't know!"

"So where were you last night?" I asked Jerome and Alfie slipped out of the room.

"Um... Annie and I went to a party. Then another one. Then a restaurant."

"Jerome... What do you see in that... _Thing?_"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you dating her!?"

"I'm not..."

"What's going on!?"

"Trixie, it was either my life or yours."

I woke up sweaty and panting.

"Patricia, are you ok?" Nina asked.

"No!" I realized I had tears streaming down my face. _Dang. I hope Annie isn't around._

"Patricia, what's wrong?" She came over to my bed.

"It was horrible! She did something to him, I know it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream. It... It was about them. And me. And... And... And-" I burst into tears.

"Patricia, you can tell me anything."

"I kno-kn-kn-know. It's ju-ju-just-"

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, it started wh-wh-when Alfie was worrying about his action figure. He left as I-I-I asked Jerome where he was last night."

"Ok."

"He said he was at a party with Annie. Then another. Then a restaurant." I recalled.

"What's so bad about that?"

"I'm not done!" I snapped. "I asked why he was dating her and what he saw and he said nothing and he wasn't. I asked what was going on, and he said it was my life or his!" I sobbed even harder.

"It's ok, Patricia." Nina started rubbing my back. "We'll figure this out."

* * *

"This can't be happening! What's going on!?" I screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I would never let anyone hurt you." Jerome replied.

This time, it wasn't a dream. I _knew _it wasn't. Jerome and I had the same conversation, except we went on from the end of my dream.

Nina was even there to witness it, out in the hall, of course.

She gaped at me and I gave her a 'I told you so' look.

She left to get Fabian and Annie came in.

"C'mon, Jerome. Take me to our place." Jerome's eyes seemed to change the slightest bit and he nodded and grabbed her arm.

Annie gave me a disgusted look and the 'loser' sign.

I sighed and sat down on the floor of Alfie and Jerome's disgusting bedroom.

Why does stuff like this always happen to me?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling, and

"There's only one explanation to this." Fabian started.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Patricia's a fortuneteller! Read my palm!" Amber yelled, sticking her hand in my face.

"No... Well, in a way. Wait. When did you get here?" Everyone looked at Amber.

"I got bored!"

"Patricia, you can see the future. You're... Um... Psychic."

"That's so cool!" Nina screeched, then shut her mouth when I gave her a look as though she was crazy.

"No, it's not!" I screamed.

"Actually, it could be quite a help. Maybe you could even solve the mystery on your own." Fabian suggested.

"But I'm the Chosen One!"

"You know what I meant, Neens."

"So, you think, that I would know if I killed Annie in the future? Because I would absolutely _love _that."

"Well... No..."

"Damn it!"

"But I think it's possible that you might know when someone dies."

"Cool!" Nina and Amber squealed.

"That's kinda gross..." I replied. "So what's up with you know who?" Because Amber hadn't known about it, I couldn't exactly say who.

"We haven't gotten anything about him, but we have some theories about her..."

"Alright. I'll be leaving then." Amber called. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Never does..." I sighed.

"Ok, so we think that Annie might be one of those weirdoes who can hypnotize people with clocks!" Nina yell-whispered.

"Seriously?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." Fabian said. "But it's possible that she's not... _Normal."_

"Ok?"

"We think she's a witch."

"I already knew that!" I laughed.

"No, like she does witchcraft and can cast spells and stuff." Nina said.

"I can see that..." I imagined Annie doing that evil witch's laugh and stirring something in a cauldron.

Why didn't I think of that!?

* * *

**Can someone _please _tell me if House of Anubis is over!? I've looked everywhere but can't find anything! I think that they should have a Season 4 or at least a sequel series (like they did with Sam and Cat for iCarly and Victorious) to explain what happens to them! Studies showed that House of Anubis was Nickelodeon's most popular series with more than 4 million viewers! So I think HoA at least deserves a sequel series! But, seriously someone please tell me if House of Anubis is over! Thanks! **


	19. Chapter 18 Part 1

Chapter 18 Part 1: She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

"Oh. My. Gosh! I despise _Nanny!" _I said Annie's name wrong on purpose, just to annoy her.

"Her name is _Annie." _Mara replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, and, no, it's not. It's Nanny."

"Psychopath." Annie muttered as she walked by.

"Witch."

"What did you just call me?" She turned around.

"Hmm... Let me think about that, _Nanny... _I'm pretty sure it was a _witch!" _She got this look on her face, like she was ready to break.

"You do _not _call me that." Annie pointed her finger at me with tears in her eyes.

"Jeez. What's her problem?"

"_Just don't talk to me, you traitor!" _She stormed off to her room.

"That went well." I smiled and Nina and Mara gave me looks.

"You made her cry!" Mara screamed.

"Exactly. I found her weakness. She can't hurt me anymore."

"She has feelings, too, Patricia! You act like she doesn't have a soul!" Mara stormed off.

"You wouldn't think she'd take it that personally... They're just friends..."

"What I don't get is why she said what she did." Nina whispered.

"What'd she say?"

"It's nothing. Just didn't make sense, that's all."

* * *

**Author's note: I just want to see if you guys can catch what's strange about this (part of the) chapter. If anyone can catch it, you will get something! (It will probably be chapters dedicated to you or spoilers for what will happen [if you want]) Thanks, guys! ~L**


	20. Chapter 18 Part 2

Chapter 18 Part 2

"I'm telling you, Fabian, there's something strange about Annie! Patricia was right!" Nina yelled.

"What makes you think that, Nina? One strange outburst?" Fabian replied calmly.

"We shouldn't have lied like that! It could seriously hurt Patricia! You know for a fact that no one here is a _witch! _ That's just mindless! Because of us lying, we hurt Annie, and could end up hurting Patricia, too!"

"Nina, relax. No one will ever find out. We technically weren't lying. It's possible that anyone here could be a witch, or a warlock."

"Oh my God, Fabian! This is all shit! Shit, I tell you!"

"What I don't understand is why _you _think that there's something going on with Annie."

"She just said something strange to Patricia today..."

"Tell me. You can trust me."

Nina rose an eyebrow.

"She called her a traitor. She knows something about Patricia. Something that we possibly don't."

Fabian said her theory was ridiculous, and they started fighting this time.

In the end, they made up by kissing, and he asked her out.

I woke up, dizzy. That could _not _happen, could it?

I realized there was something on my forehead. I took it off and looked at it in surprise, gasping.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

I took it off and looked at it in surprise, gasping.

"No... This can't be right." I whispered to myself.

It was another note.

"I told you everyone was connected. No one can be trusted, except the one to never trust. ~S"

* * *

"So you and Fabian are together, yeah?" I asked Nina when we were walking to school.

"Yeah. He asked me out last... Night... How did you know that? Were you spying on us?" Her eyes filled with fear.

"Nope. Just a dream." All the fear from her eyes vanished and they became full of happiness again.

"That's good..."

"So did you guys have a fight before that?" She looked down.

"Maybe."

"What was it about?" I questioned in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Just... Stuff."

"And you got a lot better at lying, I must say." I put on a fake smile. "Who'd you learn from?"

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" I nodded. "Patricia, I'm sorry. It's just, Fabian doesn't believe this whole Annie and Jerome thing, and I didn't want to do it by myself, so I had to lie about it. You know I didn't want to. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Nina stuck out her bottom lip.

"Ok, but who taught you to lie? Seriously, I had no idea until that dream. You used to be horrible at lying."

"It's sorta personal..." Nina trailed off, looking like she was going to cry.

"You can tell me. It's not like I'd tell anyone."

"Ok... Well... Over the summer... My gran... She kinda... Died..." Nina started sobbing.

"Aw, Nina! I'm so sorry!"

"No... Ok... I'm good now." She wiped a tear that was about to come out of her eye away. "The thing was... She didn't die... She was killed."

"Oh my God! Nina!" I hugged her, asking myself why I would do such a thing? Hug someone? That was not like me!

"By... Rufus..." All I could do was make a strange face of surprise.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I saw him around my house a few days after I called you, and the next day, he was _in my house. _I knew something bad was going to happen, so I hid."

"I don't understand how this taught you to lie."

"I'm getting there. The next thing I know, I heard a scream of pain. I ran to the source of the sound and found my gran, dead, and saw Rufus jump out the window."

"What happened to Rufus?"

"I don't know. I called nine-one-one and told the cops that had come what had happened. They didn't believe a word I said. They didn't find Rufus outside, so they didn't bother looking anywhere else. They said Gran had had a heart attack and died, but I knew that wasn't true. I heard what happened, and it is truly unspeakable." I was assuming she hadn't told me the whole story about how her gran died, and I didn't want to find out. Rufus was even more powerful than I thought. "They were helping him, Patricia. I could tell. I knew I couldn't trust anyone anymore. Not even my best friend, in America. I had to lie to all of them about what had happened. I forced myself to believe things so I could lie. Do you know how hard that is?"

"No, I don't. I'm really sorry, Nina."

"Ok. Let's go. I can't afford to be late." She wiped the last tears away and dragged me to the school.

* * *

**Author's note: I left myself a note to do this, so this is what I imagined Patricia's surprised face to look like - O_o Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna' go

That was the longest day of school yet. Annie and Mara were closer than ever and Mara seemed to enjoy harassing me. I guess it was because I told Joy what she said. Also, I must admit, Annie is a strong girl. She must have pushed me into the lockers at least a hundred times. Mara giggled each and every time. It was horrible losing friends. I just hoped Joy would forgive me soon, so we could talk again. She'd been avoiding me, and I couldn't take it any more. Even Amber had been avoiding me, and I had no idea why. The only friend I really seemed to have was Nina. No one even talked at the meals anymore. It was just too awkward with all the fighting between the girls. Alfie and Jerome didn't even start food fights anymore. I wished everything would go back to how it was before Annie came along. We could have a _normal _year, with _normal _people. Imagine how great this year would have been if Annie hadn't come along. I would have Jerome, we could continue Sibuna normally, and Joy and I would still be friends.

* * *

"Don't ever lie to me again." I said to Nina when we were in our room that night.

"I won't. Promise." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell anybody? About your gran?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me. No one did before. Plus, I'm glad I told you. Someone who actually believes me. I thought we were enemies? Like a wise woman once said, 'No one can be trusted, except the one to never trust.' I guess that's what she meant. Old enemies becoming friends? I'm not sure."

That immediately rang a bell.

"Where did you hear that!?"

* * *

**Sorry guys this seems really short! Has anyone heard about the One-Shot thing? Can anyone tell me more about it? Does that mean just a one chapter story? IDK I've never done one before!**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me

"That's what my gran used to tell me..." Nina said slowly and quietly.

"Quick! What was you gran's name!?" I yelled.

"Alexandra..." She sounded more curious now.

"Well, there goes all my theories..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got another note from '~S' last night. That's exactly what it said!"

"That's weird..."

"Yeah."

"Maybe... Nope. I've got nothing."

"Maybe your grand and '~S' are connected somehow! They said the same thing... Don't they pretty much _have _to know each other, then?"

"It's possible."

"And... Don't kill me for mentioning this... If your gran died over the summer... Maybe she and whoever '~S' is are working together to help us!"

"So.. You're suggesting '~S' is dead?"

"Yeah... How else could they get in my room, know what my dreams are, and know everything that's going on in this house?"

"Good point."

"Do you think... Maybe they're talking about..."

"No way. Not happening, Patricia."

* * *

"Why do you think Amber's avoiding me?" I whispered to Nina during French.

"No clue. She's been avoiding me, too. I don't know why." Nina replied.

"Do you girls have something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Andrews hovered over us.

"Yeah, actually." Nina looked at me like I was insane. "I noticed you put 'bonjour' on the board, but it's spelled wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You spelled it 'b-o-n-j-o-r,' but it's supposed to be 'b-o-n-j-o-u-r.'"

Mrs. Andrews looked at her writing.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for pointing that out, Patricia."

I gave a fake smile to Mrs. Andrews and muttered to Nina, "Just let me take care of things. I'll figure everything out."

* * *

"_Hey, Amber!" _I yelled, running up to her on the way back to the house.

"Hi." She muttered.

"What's up?"

"Oh, Alfie said that we can go to the mall together this weekend! You know, me and him. _Finally _someone to carry my bags!"

"No, I mean, why are you avoiding Nina and I?"

"I don't know. I just feel really unwanted. You guys have gotten so close lately, and I have no idea what's going on, and I just feel like I've lost my best friends."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Sorta..."

"We're sorry, Amber. There's just been so much going on lately, and I lost most of my friends because of Annie."

"Ok, but next time you guys want to talk about Annie and Jerome or those notes you keep getting, include me, yeah?"

"How did you know about the notes?"

"You guys aren't the only ones in the room, you know."

"Oh." I laughed. "Are we really that loud?"

She nodded, letting out a tiny giggle herself.

* * *

**I want you all to take one final guess at who '~S' is! They are going to be revealed in the next two chapters and if anyone guesses correctly I will private message them and discuss something for them... ;) Good luck!**


	24. Chapter 22 Part 1

Chapter 22 Part 1: But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

"Nina, if we want to find out what's truly up with Annie, Jerome, and '~S,' we have to go to him! I know it's risky, and dangerous, but he may be the only way to get information."

"Patricia, you're right and all, but there's just no way." Nina replied.

"Nina, if we don't do this, we might as well give up. Listen, I'll go by myself if that's what it takes."

"No way! You can't do this, Patricia! I'm pretty sure something bad will happen. But if you insist on going, I'm coming with you. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Or me." Amber waved in the corner.

"I did not notice that..."

"Nina, I'm not a 'that,' I'm a she." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Amber already knows, Nina." I said.

"Why...? How...?"

"You seriously need an explanation? Ok, you're really loud when you think no one is in the room, but we share one, so I am, and I always hear that stuff about Annie and Jerome and all that."

"So... Basically..."

"I pretty much told her the rest." I shrugged.

Amber started brushing her hair for no apparent reason while looking in the mirror. That was Amber being Amber, for you.

"Nice of you to tell me that!"

"Sorry. I forgot..."

"That's a pretty big thing to forget!"

"I forget a lot of things, Neens! Like I forgot that tomorrow we're supposed to have a biology test!" I thought about what I had just said. "Oh, shoot! Listen, if we're going to be friends, I don't want to be fighting all the time. I didn't have to tell you. You do know-"

I was cut off by a high-pitch scream.

"You guys might want to look at this..."

* * *

**Author's note: ~S is going to be revealed in the next chapter (part), so you only have this chapter to guess who they are! If anyone guesses correctly, they will be private messaged and I will discuss with them something I will do (unless they're private, I can't do anything), and I can tell you someone already guessed correctly, and I will be private messaging them after the next (part of the) chapter! Thanks for reading and good luck guessing! ~L**


	25. Chapter 22 Part 2

Chapter 22 Part 2

Amber's hands were shaking.

Nina and I walked to where she was standing. I gasped and Nina nearly fainted. There was someone _in the mirror. _

"Nina... Is that who I think it is?" She continued.

"S-sss-Sarah?" Nina looked really shaken.

"Sarah." I said aloud.

"Yeah. The old lady she met last year." Amber replied.

"Nina, what does Sarah start with?"

"An... S! Oh my God, Patricia! We've got it!" Nina screeched.

"Got what?" Amber wondered.

"Is everyone ok?" Fabian ran in, along with Jerome.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" Nina said innocently. _Wow. She's good._

"We heard a scream." Jerome stated.

I looked into those dreamy eyes... Stop it, Patricia... _His _eyes, and blushed violently as I looked away.

"Took you long enough." Amber muttered.

I glanced in the mirror and saw that Sarah had disappeared.

"You must have imagined it."

"Ok. Just wanted to make sure you were ok." Fabian kissed Nina on the forehead and walked into the hallway. Jerome gave a slight wave and followed.

Amber let out a tiny squeal.

Nina looked at me. "Jerome seemed just fine to me."

"But he isn't when Annie is around. He doesn't even know they're dating... You heard that."

"I did... But what if he's just playing with us?" I thought for a moment. It was possible. Probably true, but I refused to give up that easily. There was something up with Annie.

"That might be, Nina, but why would he do that? Could think of one possible reason?"

"No... I'll think about it..."

* * *

"He's still out there." Sarah was spinning around, not me, but Nina.

"Who, Sarah?" I asked quietly, but the words came out of Nina's mouth.

"Your father, Nina. Find him. He needs you." She disappeared and I woke up.

"Did you two just have the same dream I had?" Amber questioned.

"I think so..." I replied.

"I was Nina." We both said at the same time, and looked at each other.

"Neens, are you ok?" Amber asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Dream sharing time!" Amber clapped her hands. "Patricia first!"

"In my dream, I was you, Nina. Sarah was spinning around me, well, you, and she said someone was still out there. I- you asked who, and she said your father. He needed you."

"I had the same dream." They both replied.

"I thought so... I don't understand. My father died in a car crash with my mom." Nina said quietly.

"What if... They didn't really die?" Nina and I looked at Amber in surprise.

"Who would've thought...?" I whispered to Nina.

"You guys think they're still out there?"

"They just might be, Nina. They just might."

* * *

**Congratulations to anyone that guessed Sarah was ~S! I will be private messaging anyone who guessed correctly before today and they will get something ;)**


	26. Chapter 23

**Dedicated to ChiBaby12345! Read their story Just a Summer in Paradise!**

Chapter 23: She's not a saint, and she's not what you think

"You're not."

"Well, I have to. There might be something in his profile. Like a medical condition or something."

"Patricia, you're not going in there. I refuse to let you go." Amber stood in front of Mr. Sweet's office with her arms crossed.

"Thanks, Amber. You can stand guard." I patted her on the head and dragged Nina into the office with me.

"Why do I have to come?" She complained.

"It was either you or Amber and there was no way I was taking her. Now help me find it!"

We looked through all of the files twice until we finally found Jerome's.

"Yes! Finally!"

"We should just read it here and not take it with us, so we don't get caught."

I looked at his profile and was shocked at what I saw.

"Oh my God."

* * *

"Why won't you tell us what it said?" Amber asked, whining.

"It's personal. I'm not even supposed to know. This is even worse than what I did for Joy!" I was about ready to cry... Again...

"You can tell us anything, Patricia. We won't tell anybody."

"No. I wouldn't do that to Jerome."

I couldn't tell them that he had diabetes. Not the kind where you're fat... The other one... I think it might be type one, but I'd have to look again to make sure... He has short-term memory loss because of his diabetes.

Nina walked over to my backpack and pulled out a folder.

"_You brought it with you!? Are you insane!? We could get caught!" _Nina yelled as she realized it was Jerome's file.

"I had to! I didn't want anyone else to see that!"

"_Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in!? I thought I told you not to bring it!"_

"Like we couldn't get in trouble in the attic or cellar or at Sibuna meetings!?" I snapped. "I didn't want to bring the stupid thing, I had to! If anyone saw that it could ruin his life!"

"I doubt there's even anything in there!"

"Oh my God! Jerome has diabetes!" Amber screeched. I looked at her with wide eyes. At some point in the middle of Nina and I's argument, Amber had taken the file out of Nina's hands and read it. And she had just screamed Jerome's secret at the top of her lungs.


End file.
